War Hunter
by Captain Saint 1st
Summary: Collin has just killed the unkillable, a being that when looked upon will drive you insane, a being beyond understanding, a monster of monsters, a god that is not a god something so maddening that its very presence distorts reality itself. He killed it, the bogey man of all. its hard to be afraid of anything after that. {this is a prequel among many more}
1. Chapter 1

War hunter

Collin has just killed the unkillable, a being that when looked upon will drive you insane, a being beyond understanding, a monster of monsters, a god that is not a god something so maddening that its very presence distorts reality itself. He killed it, the bogy man of all. its hard to be afraid of anything after that.

The horror of this world was slowly vanishing from existence itself.

Even now he could still feel the madness it was exuding from its corpse, even in death it still so dangerous, he wonders if it is truly dead

No it is, he had to fuse with all of his armaments in his world to truly slay it, and there was no pulse.

He doubled tapped it just to make sure it was dead.

He tripled tapped for the spawns he and this world had to face

He quadrupled tapped for the hellish madness it forced onto his mind, it was so close to shattering beyond repair, the fear, the despair, the nothingness it was just that bad

He calmed down enough to reseal all 11 seals that contained his combined power.

He ripped his focus away from that…thing. He was weary that it might spring back and unleash more of its horrors once more, but it was dead, truly dead, he didn't want to believe it but it was dead, he'd made sure of it.

Honestly, the fact that it pushed him to releasing all of his seals all the way to the last was an indication of how dangerous it was and what was more scary than it forcing him to use his second most powerful form was that it was not the only one of its kind.

It wasn't even the strongest but it was the figure head of its mythos, there are more of them and only a few were beyond the thing he just killed and yet he was pushed all the way.

He was also feeling a bit disappointed at not ending his life by its….what ever it saw as hands, his warring life was terrible as it was but he had no right to end it by that thing, he had no right to let it wander and cause unspeakable calamity's, hell there may be another attempt from one of its brethren.

Shaking away such thoughts Collin left the area that he fought the that thing, gazing around he noticed that the star system that they fought in was…pretty fucked up beyond recognition.

Several gas planets were ripped apart one of them had a whole in it, one liveable planet was turned into a molten world and its moon became a ring of rocks around it, and the sun were that thing copse was in was becoming a dying star.

He then spotted his allies, a battlegroup of a mere 2 3km flagship types 1 dreadnought type 12 1km cruiser types and only 8 955m destroyer types and flying about near the ships were small but 30m tall humanoid mecha type assault platforms of so many different types many specialised for certain rolls. The battlegroup had much more ships than this.

They had 4 times more than it when they first entered this system, they were here to finally end the KRAKEN threat that humanity faced for the last 5 decades.

This system was packed with a force 10 times larger than there original force, it was a uphill battle but they were winning with superior tactics patients and time and a whole lot of skill and luck.

But when victory all seemed but certain, that thing made its presence known.

The mother or father or whatever to the things that created the KRAKENS

That thing caused mass death by madness to who looked at it.

The fear and chaos it caused by just being there killed more than it actually did when it moved.

An effort was made to bring it down but all weaponry they owned was completely useless.

Defeat and the extinction of humanity seemed all but certain

But not on my watch. My order "all who are still sane and still in command of your ships, get away as far as you can, you'll be in my way for what I'm about to do"

It was big so I had to be big as well and with my power that I hid from my allies unleashed I met its titanic form and traded blow for blow, planets were eviscerated, black holes and singularity's formed by our energies colliding, and even though I told my allies to get away some died to the shock waves of our attacks meeting.

Well it didn't help that the thing I was fighting was creating a localised gravity well so my allies while flying away at sublight speeds bore witness to gods clashing.

And when all was said and done all was left was the corpse of a dark elder god and a shining blazing planet sized war torn cursed soul

Its been a good 5 minutes after killing that thing

I look at the fleet thinking about my next move, but I also think about what my comrades are thinking.

Do they fear me? Are going to scorn me for hiding this power or will they fire upon me as a threat to humanity, or will they accept me and want me to protect them.

Ether way, I've decided my next move and it is not one for this world.

Condensing my power in ward force my power to go into a sort of meltdown.

As crackles of lighting start raging across my form and waves of energy rush out like a solar flare I gaze the fleet one last time, and just sighed for the last time in this world

Then I explode, not in a violent manner but a way were my energies flush over my allies and humanity at earth coating them in a soft gold glow, giving them power beyond their imaginations.

Man would think my demise is from the wound I'd suffered from the KRAKENS overlord, and in my final moments I gifted humanity the power to defend themselves from all threats they would face in their galaxy in the future.

Just Because Culthulu failed, didn't mean anyone else wouldn't have a shot.

[]

I feel really selfish and disappointed in myself, I had no right, no right to do that to myself, I had no right to commit suicide and leave them to an unknown fate.

I had no right to leave them, they will never be strong enough to stop another one of its kind, they brush aside anything else but they will never stand a chance against those things.

And should find themselves facing such an event , it will be all my fault for their destruction.

That things brethren were my responsibility, my duty to stand against them, and I failed, all because I didn't want to deal with the madness, the nothingness the despair the insanity that they give, I am the worst, I am pathetic truly a weak hearted fool.

How can I possibly face HER if I just turn my back on true terror even though I killed it I still ran away from the rest of them.

This was the thoughts of Yin xioa long twin sister of Yang xioa long older sister to ruby rose father of Tai xioa long and mother of the late summer rose who only just woke up in her apartments bed from the monster of monsters, the terror of the madness that Culthulu engraved into her mind.

It was early in the morning round 3:12pm Yin was covered in sweat, her heart beat was coming down from its rapid paste, her breather becoming controllable.

Once she calmed down she checked the room and barely caught the closing eyes of both her twin and younger sister

'dam, I made them worry again" Yin thought to herself, she has lost count of how many times when her night terrors have woke them up. In her early life she was forced to go to a therapist to see what was wrong and her giving an accurate description of Culthulu got them a bit worried but with just random night terrors for 17 years straight it wasn't worrisome enough to get her serious treatment i.e. Shock therapy.

She decided to go for a run around the city of vale that they were staying in before ruby, yang and herself moved to beacon academy for there next stage to become huntresses.

Their father wasn't here as he was busy teaching at signal academy so they came to the capital alone, they were responsible enough to rent a room till the day they left for beacon.

Grabbing her things and heading to the bathroom she stopped to see the wide awake eyes of her half younger sister ruby's silver eyes looking into her emerald eyes

"bad dream again sis" she yawned tiredly Yin just nodded before turning her back and heading to the door but just paused short before replying

"the same as the first, all ways the same" she continued out of the room before heading out the front door.

Dress in her running gear a sports bra that held her impressive bust an black tank top over the top, short white shorts and runner shoes, she placed on some earphones but didn't play any music, she just wanted the outside to be muffled out but not drowned by noise.

As she left she jogged at a steady pace, her mind sort of going on auto piolet as she reviewed her memories of past events

She wished that was more animated at birth, she didn't respond to anything, her father who at the time was distraught from that fact and her mother no where to be seen nor heard from, seemingly abandoning her and her new family.

After a whole year of not responding from anything she realised of how selfish and horrible for what she did, she spent a whole year in her inner world being a berserker unleashing all the feelings that were bottled up, the madness from Culthulu didn't make things any better.

From then on she found that she was in a world filed with soulless monster known as Grimm and humanity was at an endless war with them and while they have tamed the wilds in different areas of the world but only have 4 true bastion of light, 4 city's holding at least a billion souls each and outside there was walls are major settlements set up on important trade routes and other smaller settlements that sometimes disappear without a trace, usually all that be left are ruins of what was once a habitable area.

Her father married another women by the name of summer rose, the team leader of their team in their teen lives, apparently her mother that abandoned her and her twin was also apart of it, she also had an uncle, Qrow brawn the twin brother of her mother.

Her new mother was…just great, Yin just couldn't find any flaw in her, she gave her a new younger sister, made fantastic food but mainly the cookies, she treated my twin and I like her own, truly a wonderful human being that I was blessed with for my new life she healed my mind she was great.

Which was an even bigger heart break when she heard that she died on a mission.

Her father broke down became unresponsive and started drinking a lot, ruby a crying wreck along with my twin, and me, yang was a dimmed sun ball of energy while I became even more quitter more reclusive I became an emotionless automaton during those days.

I did nearly everything I could to keep the household afloat and lively, making the food sun up to sun down, doing all the laundry, keeping the house from falling apart, going shopping and even an on off job that paid little but it was enough.

I dam well nearly killed myself from overworking my small frail underdeveloped body and magically enhancing it does more damage to the body from overuse and no rest.

My near death seemed to get my family out of their mental break down phase.

It was thanks to ruby calling our uncle back, her distraught voice after seeing me deathly pale and blackout from cooking got her and yang to save me.

When Qrow got back and seeing my condition he yelled and punched our father in pure rage before dragging him to see what he was doing was going to leave him with nothing, he also gave yang a scolding for leaving me to look after everything.

After that, a week of recovery and being banned from work and being treated like glass everyone went back to normal. Well as normal as they were capable of being, loss of a loved one is weighing them down, but I know full well it gets easier with time.

Then yang found out that our real mother was alive but left us since birth and telling as well asking for help in finding her.

I refused, when she angerly why I stated as such "if she believed that we weren't worth her time and love like a real mother, then she's is not worth my time and love, she is dead to me"

She did something stupid after that, she went off with our little sister in a red wagon into the forest of our home island patch off the coast of vale.

There was an old abandoned cabin in the woods (pun not intended) and in side were creatures of Grimm, they would of died that day if our uncle wasn't trailing them.

After incident, Yang swore she get stronger, to become a huntress and venture out to find our mother, of course I as well swore to become one, out a sense of duty to eliminate all creatures of Grimm, get humanity ascended pass the stars and to look out for Yang, she being a wild party animal would most certainly get into trouble without me to bail her out of.

When we of age, we entered signal academy, a facility that prepared young boys and girls in training to become full-fledged hunters and huntresses, for four years we trained, increasing our aura reserves, discovering our semblances and forged our own signature weapons.

During that time my semblance in disguise was my ability call all armaments from my inner world as well as anything else that suited my needs via the first true magic, creating something from nothing, thus the uproar of someone having an semblance called creation, for that, was what I was essentially doing whenever I used my power.

So forging a signature weapon was pointless as I could make anything I needed to end a fight, it was also annoying as now everyone came to me for something to create.

So aside from being a mobile arms factory, I entered a worldwide tournament for our school with a bunch of others.

It all ended in me becoming famous for being thee invincible girl, my face was on newspapers, some market products, and I even got request from many institutes wanting me to study under them, but I'd made a promise to my family to go to beacon academy, arguably the best hunters academy on remnant.

Part from the random night terrors of Culthulus madness and battles of old, the constant messages from companies for photo shoots or advertisement for products and marriage proposals from many different admirers that were denied by my farther, but most importantly, tomorrow would be the day my twin, younger half-sister and I started our first day at beacon academy.

Bringing my mind back to the present I notice that I ended my run at a local café, wiping my brow from any sweat that would be there I enter through the front door taking note that there was only very few occupants in.

Heading to the cashier I see that it is a man though he had an animal appendage, two bull horns sticking out on his head, his skin was light tan hazel eyes black hair simple black work shirt and shorts and a name tag identifying him as Aider Fenix, he noticed me and give a polite smile

"morning miss, my I take your order"

Nodding I answer in turn "morning to you too, I'd like a medium mocha to drink and the morning omelette please."

The man who had written down on a note pad, he put in the price on the cash register

"that be 17.87 lien miss" giving him the amount I take a pole designating my order number, with that in hand I head over to a window seat with only 2 seats.

Taking one of them I wait patiently for my breakfast while planning on way to annihilate the Grimm menses while also coming up with way to make sure humanity would not go to war with itself while also planning on what technology's to advance on.

To be honest, the Grimm seem to be a very big contributing factor to humanity not killing itself through petty and greedy ambitions.

The paths of tech though, any path could be taken, she had the knowledge to recreate most of them.

But humanity will go to war with itself in the future, she would have to ether create various machines and other devices to keep humanity's focus occupied or she would have to play the cut throat game.

Cutting her thought for a moment, her order had come, a young women with light brown short hair and eyes to match delivered her food, she also had an animal appendage in the form of a red white fox tail.

When she placed the things I placed a 5 lien note on her tray. She looked shocked by this looking questionably at me

"keep the tip" I said, with that she smiled brightly and left with a skip in her step.

With my enhanced hearing I caught her complementing me 'I wish all humans had her kind heart'

I paused briefly in eating, taking in the comment. A 'kind heart'.

I don't believe I have a kind heart, these days I just follow cold rational logic with common sense as well as knowing that what I did was, the right thing to do.

I don't believe the things I do these days is kind hearted, I just know right from wrong, I know when to help and when to kill, I process situations a mile a minute, were everyone sees an unsolvable crisis I see certain paths to take in order to destroy the enemy.

When someone breaks down I just tell them to leave and live and die slowly or stay and fight to make a difference at the coast of a quick death or a life with knowing you lived wining but seeing the flashes of the terror you endured.

There are so many ways to achieve my goals, be it violent takeover or a slow build of trust and advancing in position.

Finishing my food I see on my scroll that it is 6:54am so getting up from seat and taking my mocha which I didn't touch while I ate letting it cool down I began the long walk back to my family's apartment room.

[]

Entering the room I skilfully toss the empty mocha cup into the bin but noticed that the room was quiet, but I found a note on the kitchen counter top stating that Yang and Ruby headed out for a last minute check to see if they had the things they needed for their trip for beacon.

Crumpling the note and throwing it in the bin as well I heading to my room to acquire new fresh cloths to replace my running gear, once I had my new cloths on, a white shirt with the yin yang symbol and small long sleave crimson jacket which was left unzipped, long black combat trousers hugging her lower body, black combat boots and around her waist was two long red coats reaching her shins(for an accurate visual image look at the image for Archer EMIYA from FATE/STAY NIGHT)

Once set she left the room and headed to the roof top, taking out her scroll she texted her sister saying that she would be training, and after a moment yang called her a workaholic and adrenalin junkie, she in turn replied stating 'and what do I call your party wild child behaviour, and lets not forget about that bar incident that I bailed you out of, dad still wants to know what happened that day'

In turn Yang ceased her comments before they both set a time to meet together again.

Closing the text app Yin brought up a black market item app on her scroll, basically the same as the texting app only it was were those of the underworld would call up hitman's, assassins, info brokers the such.

She had contacts in these groups, and today she would be following up a lead that one of her contacts filled her in on.

Taping on the scroll showed a map of the city of vale that should a location marker of were her lead well, led to.

Putting her scroll away, the map in her head, she pushed through the roofs door, facing the direction of the objective she took off in a run, her skin lighting up as her arura and combined power enhanced her body moving nearly 116kh in an instant, her fast movement was creating cracks in the concrete ground from the force she was using to push her legs forward.

Jumping from roof to roof, dodging immovable objects and creating grapples and thruster packs to increase her speed to clear the gaps between the buildings, even magnetic boots to stick to the side of skyscraper's.

In a meta emotional sort of way, she would enjoy the fast speeds she was going through as jumps and crossed the cityscape, the feeling of being free, the adrenalin, the freedom.

Instead, she was focused on her current objective, investigate a possible terrorist hideout taken by the White Fang, if the lead was a dud then she contact her contacts in person to find how they sent her scraped info.

If it was accurate then she would eliminate all terrorist, disable any volatile substances and subdue high value targets that may be in the AO.

[]

Landing on a 23 story possibly abandoned apartment complex, Yin donned a red hood and greyish bandage mask up below her eyes, any identifiable feature had to be concealed.

Creating binoculars with heat and x-ray capabilities Yin scanned what was a medium sized where house.

The roof top only had 2 sentry's, armed with SMG weight weapons with silencer attachment, one was sleeping and the other seemed to be on his scroll watching something…it was sloppy behaviour, if they were on alert then her vantage point would have been spotted.

On the inside she spotted only 14 armed gun men, 4 of them were disarmed and doing maintenance on two transport trucks, 8 of them were loading creates out of said truck and the last 2, probably the only high value targets were in a office, ether planning logistics or communicating with a higher up.

Letting the binocs dissipate into misty gold flakes Yin contemplated on which path was the most efficient way to assault the OP sector.

One she cold snipe the sentry's with a silenced sniper from her position or close in for a melee solution, open a hatch toss in ether a incendiary, toxic, fragmentation, flash, or electro grenade on the men close to the trucks, from there she'd only be dealing with the HIVs, however they be alerted by the grenades and be ready to fire upon her when sighted, so she ether use ranged none-lethal rounds or close to CQC, once subdued she check for any intel on hat they were doing with the area.

Creating an M98 SR she had a silencer attached to the muzzle, targeting the only awake sentry, she breathed in slowing down her mind to focus on the target before lightly squeezing the trigger.

The round hit the man dead cent in the head, his white Grimm like mask fracturing off and blood splatted on the ground, his sleeping friend joined him, his head hit, whole body going numb losing all muscle control gradually sliding off his chair and hitting the ground with his partner.

Dismissing the rifle Yin did a power jump clearing the 6 blocks that was the distant of her kills, approaching the roof of her objective she activated her jet boots to slow her decent, and upon landing her mass meeting the ground was a soft thud.

Moving to the roof entrance, she opened the hatch slowly, and spied she was directly above the trucks, the men were about to be at their most clustered state.

Prepping a trio of electro grenade and setting it to its highest voltage.

They were starting become close together she pulled their pins, counting to 3 and let them fall to the unsuspecting terrorists.

She watched as they bounced off the floor before detonating into big balls of blue electricity, shocking all who were the closest to them to death, and when were depleted of their ordnances, the body's hit the floor, the dead cooking and living slowly dying.

Dropping through the hatch Yin landed like a ninja, no sound upon landing, checking the area she noticed that one of the terrorist were still alive, but they were helpless, laying on the ground muscles contracted and numb, through the whites masks silts she could see that they were still suffering the effects of the grenade.

Walking over to the man she spawned an SG550S loaded with only one hollow point round while the rest were tesla rounds medium voltage.

Walking up to the man she aimed to the head and pulled the trigger executing the sole survivor of her last attack.

The HIVS blasted through the office door stopping dead seeing her standing over the corpse of their comrades who died without a chance to fight back. One of them roared in rage sprinting over to her with his pistol firing at her all shots missing by a hair length and a short cutlass sword waving over his head.

Yin aimed her rifle and let lose a 3 round bust only for it to hit an barrier that flashed around the man, it slowed him a little but he stumbled a bit as the kinetic force of the rounds were felt.

Yin then emptied the whole clip into the man breaking his arura shield and having him crash down spasming on the ground as the tesla rounds did their job, the other man who was now behind a crate fired his weapon, an SMG same as the other dead gun men, Yin spawned a 40mm riot shield stopping the dust rounds that hit the shield. When she heard the gun click, the shield vanished into misty gold moats of light she fired several rounds hitting the man, but they also were halted by an arura shield made by the target, she fired another burst before the targets shield popped and with one tesla round to the forehead the target dropped into a heap of spasming limbs.

Letting the rifle disappear she headed into the office passing the downed HIVs but not before zip tying there hands and legs so they wouldn't be going anywhere.

Entering the office she searched for anything of value, and after looking through useless outdated documents she found something.

She found a document that detailed all the weapon caches and currently used safe house and other ones, this was a huge find, something that will delay whatever the white are planning by a couple of months maybe.

Before she could go on more Yin whipped around arming herself with newly made Winchester bowie knife clashing against short sword Saber from an un accounted white fang member.

She dropped herself back unbalancing the terrorist before spawning a seconded bowie and ramming it into the mans stomach before stabbing her original into the back of his neck.

The dead man fell into a pool of his own blood letting the Saber clank aside him.

Yin sighed dismissing the bowies, puling out her scroll she dialled the police and gave them the address of her location before hanging up, then she moved to the desk placed the document in full display and leaving a metallic black card with nothing but a word in red lettering saying 'PEACE KEEPER'

It was her alter ego of sorts, has been for the last 3 years.

With everything down she headed back to the apartment to meet up with her sister, the time to meet them was drawing near, hopefully she will arrive first, actually she's probably is going to arrive first.

And so all was left were 15 dead white fang terrorists and 2 incapacitated HIVs in that abandoned where house for the police to secure and investigate.


	2. Chapter 2

War hunter

"CONCENTRATE FIRE ON THOSE DAM TANKS NOW" I yelled to my troopers and armoured units

We were taking heavy fire, from across the canyon as a row of enemy medium and light tanks were firing upon us.

We caught between a mountain side and a cliff face and down below was a raging torrent of water, the road was narrow, barely wide enough to fit our vehicles on it.

We were exposed and in threat of being annihilated.

Bullets and rockets were coming from both us and the enemy as we traded fire, we were suffering mass casualty's, I believed by then end of this we would of suffered more than the enemy

Taking cover behind a burning wreck I watched as one of the rocket men beside me take a round to the head, his brain matter and blood showering anyone near him including me.

Grabbing his launcher, ignoring his remains I take aim and fire, seeing the projectile fly and hits its target gave me a small feeling of pleasure knowing I hit the enemy and avenged the poor solder who just died.

Then a HE round hit the mountain side directly above us looking back I see multiply boulders of rock and stone smash me off the cliff side and towards the watery death below. Time seemed to slow as I fell, but in realty time hadn't slowed I was just think how to save myself that my mind perceived everything going slowly.

But it didn't matter, because when everything sped up I hit the water below.

"Waahh?!" gasping and jolting from my sleep I was about to jump and spawn a weapon but halted in my action noticing quickly that I was on my way to beacon on the flying transport filled with other soon to be students.

Yawning and sighing at the same time I lean over my knees and rub my eyes of irritations before checking my scroll showing the time.

I'd only managed an hour of sleep. Last night I dreamt a good dream of Culthulus madness keeping me up throughout the night only getting 6 hours of sleep, but my attempt now was…acceptable.

Sitting back up I straighten my cloths, the same ones from my raid on the ware house as no one knowns what my alter ego looks like. Looking though the crowed of teens for my sister, spotting them easily coming over to me with semi worried looks.

"you alright Yin" ruby asked in a worried tone sitting next to me hugging my right arm, I patted her head from the comfort

"perfectly fine, it doesn't exist, so it doesn't hurt me" I say trying to ease their concern, it worked a little bit

"I still fail to see how good dreams are nightmares and nightmares are good dreams" yang said with a small smile

"same as I said, they don't exist in reality, so they are not true" ruby sook her head at the thought

"sounds cold and depressing, I mean dreaming of a world of cookies should make you feel happy rather than sad" Yin looked at her before responding

"and that, is why it is sad, its all up here" she tapped ruby's head "and not all around us" she gestured their surroundings.

Before anyone of them could talk about something else the holo news reported something interesting that seemed catch some of the surrounding students attention

/in other news, yesterday polices had discovered a white fang hideout from an anonymous tip off and found nearly over a dozen dead white fang terrorist with only 2 being alive out of 15, anything else they might find they are not saying, but what they have is that the infamous vigilante known as PEACE KEEPER had struck that hideout, aside from that it is certain that PEACE KEEPER is helping our police keep the pea-/ the news lady and the programme was then interrupted as holo projector replaced them with a blonde green eyed women with glasses wearing a white shirt blouse and black skirt with a purple cape with long arrow heads on the ends

/greetings students/

"who's that" yang questioned

/my names Glynde Goodwitch/

"oh"

/our planet is experiencing a wonderful time of long peace and it will be up to you as the next generation of hunter and huntress to be the guardians of our time to uphold it, and welcome to beacon academy/

Her image then faded but soon the noise level from the other teens increased, the sibling trio looked to see a very large fancy castle come into view, and without a doubt it was their new home for the next four years

[]

As the aircraft landed all students started piling out all aweing at the majesty of being at the most prestigious academy on remnant.

Yang and ruby both wowing at the sight, but to Yin, all she thought about was how defendable the whole place was, where the chock points were, sniper positions, AA and AT position, fall back location and the sort.

She found it pleasing at first glance but like all fortresses they possess a weakness somewhere, one weakness was the Cross Continental Tower, take that down and all communications would be disrupted, she was sure once she had a proper look of the whole place she find other pros and cons.

When she re-joined the world she saw her twin being led away by a mob that were her friends from signal leaving Ruby to spin uncontrollably into a lot of white suit cases, the owner of them a young girl in a white combat dress high heel combat boots a revolver rapier strapped to her waist, white hair in a pony tail blue icy eyes with a scar on her left eye.

As I went to try and bail my sister out of trouble I had to shield my self as when ruby sneezed they exploded in fire with green trails of wind, blue ice flying and some more fire. And when the smoke cleared the white haired girl was infuriated

"you idiot this is exactly what I was talking about, why are you even here, do you even know what your getting yourself in you dolt"

I made it over clasping a hand over Ruby's should silencing her from probably saying something rude

"please beg your pardon, I must apologise profusely for my what my younger sister may have caused" I say bowing my head slightly and closing my eyes to the white haired

"Sis, you don't need to appoli-neh" I nudge Ruby to be quiet as I continued

"I only ask you to forgive her and my rudeness that has happened to you, please allow us to repay by reorganising your belongings" my professionalism and humbleness stunned both my sister and the white haired girl as she answered stuttering

"t-theres n-no ne-ed for that, I think this was a miss understanding, I should be apologising for dragging you of all people into this" from her own little bow towards me and her apologetic tone towards me and not ruby only clued me in on the fact that she was of higher birth and was taught to respect well-known individuals such as me and be dismissive of anyone else.

"thank you for understanding, though please allow my sister and I to help organise your belongings for you, it would be the right thing to do" raising back up I could see that the girl who I guessed being born of higher standing seemed correct, from her looks I found that she was Wiess Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, it seemed my contact regarding this was correct as usual among other things.

"no, no there's no need my assistance will help me there's nothing for you to do" she gestured to well-tailored white suit butlers come along and place all her luggage on a luggage cart.

With that action I decided to head towards to the Ampatheater were all the other first years were gathering.

Wiess came with Ruby and I towards the hall though she seemed to worm herself to my side and talked about political events, business occurrences, her career as singer and her albums she sold, how her company was made up and how great it was and how this that and other, she also all but excluded ruby from our conversations. She also talked about comparisons of all of remnants hunter education and institutes to Atlas hunter academy but that in Yins view was a dedicated military academy were they taught their students to be loyal to atlas and its people, unlike the other hunter schools, they taught hunters only fought for humanity not a singular nation, that's what solders were for.

They talked or she talked all the way from the landing platforms to the assembly, it was then ruby went to were yang was standing, I wanted to follow but Wiess blocked my path before asking about what I thought about the white fang and if the incident they caused in a heist in Vytal were she approved the police gunning them down while saving the lives of the hostages they took, but a girl in black with black hair with a bow on her head which twitched, amber gold eyes came up towards them looking annoyed.

"how could you say that, they should of demanded them to surrender not violently be slaughtered"

"I don't negotiate with ANY terrorist, they have no rights, no court cases, no right to live from the acts they committed upon unarmed civilians" I said simply but bluntly.

Wiess seemed to agree with whole heartedly but I don't think she understood what I meant nor did this new un-named girl, both Wiess and her traded arguments about the white fang till the SDC was brought up

"They are mainly the cause of most of the discrimination they face, they tried things peacefully you know"

"well I guess that's a way to go but how do you distinguish between the fanatics from the animals when they continue their horrible deeds, my family are good people when you know them"

"how true you both are, yet you fail to see the cause of both core problems." My voice brought a sort of pause to their arguments which had caught some the surrounding people's attention

"and how are we right and wrong" Wiess grumbly asked while the other girl didn't say anything but rolled her eyes

"you are right about how both were great organisations, from the start their intention were true to what they set out to be, for the SDC, their policy's benefitted both the employer and employee, both were giving proper health and safety equipment, salary and conditions to work in, all was fair and all were treated as equals and there was no tension between anyone because of the policy's in place"

I gave them a minute to process what I said to them then un-named girl spoke

"If their were such rules and regulations in place then why are they not practiced"

"the answer to that question is simple, they were taken down by the new CEO of the SDC something Wiess here already knows, weather she agrees with it or despise it is only something she can tell you, but because those actions, over time tension and overall dissatisfaction from that order has increased, it doesn't help that the CEOS business partners are of the shadiest backgrounds, it is even rumoured he gave them the funding to cause, well, most of what you were arguing about" both were quiet to what I said, I could tell that Wiess was angry but she looked like she accepted my assessment which probably made what I said say true, the un-named girl looked a bit pleased.

"And now for the white fang, for the most part when they first were mentioned I truly believed that they were a great thing to grace this world. A whole organisation dedicated to fair treatment between everyone and all people, they changed so many minds and showed me how their cause was just, even in the face of some few pathetic bunch of weak minded individuals who hated change."

"their nothing like that, their all but murders now" Wiess said causing the unknown girl to growl I in turn sighed

"and your right, but the real question is why, what caused this path to violence, why did they discarded everything they fought for and turn towards such terror tactics that is not the ideal of free rights nor the ideal of being equal to your fellow human, I wish I knew but like I said, I don't negotiate with terrorists, I wish I could meet a member who left before they turned terrorist and ask them what happened, but until then," the two of them had hazy looks in their eyes, they were thinking deeply, it's the look I saw on many solders in the past, they all think about what they joined for, who they fought for, why they existed, I see those same looks in these two young girls, gazing left and right I see that those around us also had the same looks. I heard a cough and focusing on the unknown girl who did it spoke

"I guess I should apologies for the way I acted, it was…uncalled for." I think she was referring to ether her attuited or her argument or maybe both.

"its alright, just glade you are aware of others feeling towards certain events, I didn't catch your name" the other girl smiled lightly

"It's Blake, Blake Belladonna miss invincible girl" oh good she's calling me that.

"please, call me Yin"

Before ether Wiess myself nor the newly named Blake could say anything, three taps of a microphone could be heard through the speakers in the building, and looking at the stage there was Glynde Goodwtich and an man up on the stage, who I presume is headmaster Ozpin, but he always refers to himself as professor Ozpin.

"I'll keep this brief, you have travelled here in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and seek new ways to extend your reach of understanding in our world, but among you all, all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction, you assume your time here at this academy may free of this burden, but you'll find that first steps towards your goals will be yourselves, the staff can only do so much, only you can achieve what you want, that is all"

Glynde then took the mic before addressing the students "your trail begins at 9am tomorrow, you'll be sleeping in the assembly, be ready." With nothing else to say she left the students to do their own thing. Many heading to the assembly others heading to the cafeteria some more wondering the grounds of the great academy, and few questioning the headmasters behaviour like Yang and Ruby.

To Yin, the headmaster was hiding something, the way he spoke was as if he experienced what he spoke to them, the weariness in his voice portrayed it well, his eyes looked among the students searching for someone who understood, his eyes landed on her and she knew that he knew that she understood where he was coming from. She herself was a prime example of wasted energy in search of purpose rather than to continue the cycle that is war upon death.

But she was also weary of the fact the headmaster had two different energy sources emanating from him, an arura system like every living being on this planet, but the second one was much different, he had a magic system in him as well, no one that she has come in contact with on this planet had magic nor demonstrated it, and here was the headmaster of beacon having something that one else had.

She had several theories one he part of an order of magi who hid all magic, two he was like herself and cursed by some random god but he was in his adult life when the offer was made or three he was something else, something unknown an enemy or ally, for now she would have to keep an eye on him and know more about him, beside, she felt like he would be able to identify her many, many different powers that dwelled within her, who knows when she or he may revel themselves to each other, but for now, they both would play their own separate lives.

One a headmaster in charge of his school and all who attend it, and her, a freshmen hoping to pass the trail tomorrow to become a first year at this prestigious school.

[]

With everyone gathered in the assembly hall with what they needed at 8:30pm at night.

It can really only described as a-

"it like one big slumber party" Yang said flopping down on her sleeping bag with her night cloths on

"yeah, it's the kind dad wouldn't approve of, especially with all these boys around" Ruby looked from her sheet of paper she was writing rolling her eyes

"oh I would" she grinned eyeing all the young men flexing their muscle trying to impress the other gender, before spying what ruby was doing "hey wat ya writing"

"oh this, just little letter to let my friends at signal know about my time here at beacon"

"aww that sook ute" Yang received a pillow to the face by a Ruby saying, 'shut up' Yang placed the thrown pillow to her side before eyeing me.

"hey, think you'll sleep tonight" I who was laying on my back turned my head slightly to look at her

"maybe I will, maybe not, but I would love to considering what were doing tomorrow" my night terrors will and will always be random, I cant tell nor figure a pattern to them.

It's ether every night, once a week, a year if I'm lucky or even when I day dream I'll see some memories of horror and despair.

"you know, I still wonder how your nightmares even began" ruby said coming closer to my side "do you need me to cuddle you to chase the bad dreams away"

"if that is what you want to do, then go ahead but for how my terrors began, well we will never know, or it could just be the world trying to tell me that it hates me, or Oum is salty over the fact that can create what I want" case and point, me releasing a butterfly via the 1st and 3rd true magics, but they don't know that.

"man, to be able to create anything, must be so handy" Ruby says drooling

"it is not when SOME people see me as a free bakery" Ruby just deflates into her pillow

"to create infinite cookies, no one should have such power" Yang say in her wise man voice I just sigh.

It truly is a pain to have nearly every random stranger to come up to me and ask for a random item for me to create just to see if the rummers of me have the semblance creation true, it also annoying that it and my title of invincible girl and many known deals with company's in doing adverts was really all everyone thought I was, they don't take the time to know me, they all assume that they know me on a personal level because of what I done.

They know NOTHING. Nor should they know.

Sighing I tuck in dismissing the side light into misty motes, eventually many other lights go off as people around start assuming that now is the time to sleep, but mainly because the set time to be in bed just passed.

Still while the minutes turned into hours, were all inhabitants were sound asleep with some light snores I laid awake facing the shattered moon its light shining into the room.

I still had much on my mind, future plans of ascending humanity to the stars and much more, but they needed unity before that, they truly needed an enemy to keep focus on rather than each other.

The Grimm were perfect for this eras humanity as they kept them united, however in time their will be a time were humanity ban together and annihilate them, and once their gone it would only be a matter of time before the desire for power clouded their minds and start picking at themselves.

But when they do exterminate the Grimm in who knows how many years' time, it will be at that point where I must leave Remnant and search for new life in this galaxy, find new forms of life and learn everything about them.

Find out what their beliefs are, their art, history and many other points of views, but I also need to find an enemy among them, a specie that can pose a threat to humanity.

But if I can't find any in time for when humanity turn on itself, then I may have to become the bad guy, and force them to unite.

But until then, one thing at a time.

[]

"Sargent Lyon do you think we should call in section 3" I heard my lance corporal yell over the firefight we were in, I had already gunned down five contacts since we were engaged.

"your telling me this, why" duking back into cover to bullets impact my cover creating dust to fly up

"third platoon is reporting their down to three men while second and forth went dark, I assume they been KIA" he took five shot burst before jumping towards a pillar when a thin laser beam sliced up his cover, spotting the shoot I lit it up with a grenade launcher.

"well corporal I guess we will have to call them in" checking my ammo I see I have more than enough to probably get me through this.

"alright corporal gather the men will fall back to the tunnels" poking out I fire upon a bunch of enemy's who stupidly were clustered together obviously I would punish them for not spacing

"corporal are you deaf I ordered you-" my words stop in my mouth as I saw my corporals head completely missing.

Glancing back farther I spied that…my entire squad was dead, I sit behind my concrete pillar and let out a sigh

"so that's how it gonna be eh, my last assignment with you lot and this is how we all part ways" I gathered my combined energy's together to form a shield around me then replacing my weapons for much more destructive ones.

"you assholes, now I haft to deliver the bad news to command" raising to my feet I breath in and out slowly before I rush out of my cover and charge the enemy going faster than humanly possibly then jumping high in the air channelling power to my fist

"THIS IS FOR KILO YOU FUCKS" I yelled at the top of my lungs before I plunge my fist into the ground creating a massive explosion, the shock wave blew apart everything in a 30 metter diameter leaving one big crater.

[]

I spied the roof of the assembly hall above me with morning sun rays swirling into the place rousing the mass of teenagers from their sleep.

Grabbing my scroll that was to my side I saw the time and it was only 7:09.

"I actually slept last night" well granted I dreamed of battle again but the fact that I'm waking at morning is much better than waking in the middle of the night.

"waahh that's good to hear sis" looking to my left I see that Yang is up as well as Ruby.

So getting up from my makeshift bed I arc my back backwards bending it, I groan in satisfaction hearing and feeling my back joints clicking in their positions against other my other back bones before stretching my other limbs and hearing the joints in them pop.

"right, lets head to the showers first then we can eat" I say grabbing my cloths and towel along with other body washes items.

So we made our way to the shower rooms and when we got their we placed our stuff on unused benches before stripping to our skin, Ruby was beet red in the face

"w-why do we have to ch-ange in-front of other p-peop-le" her stuttering had Yang grinning wide so she wrapped her naked body around Ruby's puling the back of her head into her massive bust

"awe are you feeling embarrassed lille Ruby" Ruby went a shade redder from the contact before becoming a stuttering mess

"Yang please do not be the cause of her fainting" I say crossing my arms under my equally massive bust

"hehe sorry it's just cute knowing witch way my little sisters sexuality swings" she giggled rubbing her Ruby's head while Ruby in turn threw her arms up forcing yang to take a step back smiling.

"Yang don't say that sort of stuff people might hear you" she cred out with faux tears before I step close patting her head softly which clams her

"there, there, you don't need to worry about that Ruby, because no one has the right to tell you who you should like nor criticise you for it" Ruby pouts but nods

"and Yang please act a bit older, after all you and I both know which way you swing and some other questionable things that you love to happen to you" Yang smile lightened into a small pout with a bit of red on her cheeks as well

"fine just don't mention it" Ruby was curious to that

"mention what" she said

"ah, nothing, I'll tell you when your 18" I say to her for I really loved her innocent and somewhat oblivious mind towards erotic material that my twin and I discuss sometimes and I really would hate to see how she would react knowing that Yang and I did some…stuff out curiosity...well mainly her curiosity I just helped in a way.

"right come on I doubt there's any stools available now so we may need to share one" so we walked around to the shower stools seeing other girls washing themselves, some were alone while some were together so gazing for wash areas that were not beings used I spied and unoccupied one so guiding my sisters we turned on the hot water to soak our body's.

"wow, they actual have hot water left" Yang says a bit surprised feeling the water.

"well this is the best hunter school in the world and if the architecture is anything to go by you would have to guess that other stuff would be top notch among the students who also attend here" I supplied to her taking out a cube of soap before grabbing other hair products that I had discounts for which is one benefit for being famous.

"some of them are mean" Ruby muttered to herself but Yang and I heard it

"Ruby ones persons actions may relate to a small minority but not everyone and also, you cant judge a person on first encounters alone you need patients and time to truly know them for they surprise you as they may be really nice people"

"she still salty over ice queen" yang was washing my back with a scrubber as I was cleaning my front side

"I'm not slaty over her, she just kept ignoring me and was only nice when Yin came help defuse the situation after I exploded"

"you still going on about that"

"its true Yang I even saw it"

"oh wow you did explode"

"hmm, alright Ruby come here let me do your back" I say moving beside her as she was sitting on a stool

"sis I think I can handle it" she went a bit red on her cheek due to my bust squashing into her side, but then Yang came on the other side smiling

"don't be shy Ruby I'll even wash your hair" Ruby's face lit up even more from Yang's bust pushing on her other side

Absently I heard some of the other girls whisper about our action and it seemed to be only my fans being jealous of not being in Ruby's position or some others who swung the other way, and some angered talks of how my twin and I's bust size were far larger than theirs.

It was petty the things I was hearing still it was human nature at its best

"is this spot still available as there is no more for my friends here" at the sound of a very familiar voice my sisters and I turn our heads to see a Greek looking redhead with green eyes with a modest bust only a bit smaller than the orange head pink eyed Norse girl with bust slightly smaller than my own and Yang's, then finally the petty frame of Wiess among them but the Greek looking women I knew well.

"Pyrrha Nikos" said girls eyes light up with an almost predatory look and she smiles very brightly

"Yin xiao long" I shiver a bit from the slight under sultry tone she used

"Wiess" Ruby exclaimed at the white head while feeling further embarrassed from staring at for a bit at her for a bit too long as with the other two girls naked

"hello dolt" Wiess scoff at her with a red tinge to her cheeks while eyeing Yang and my bust evenly

"NORA" the orange head all but yelled

There was a bit of silence aside from the running jot showers and a cough in the area

"take a seat" I say impassively to my rival and her tag alongs

"why thank you, honestly I am so happy to see you again" Pyrrha says taking a seat while washing herself with her own washing equipment, Wiess and Nora both sat as well washing as well, yang and Nora hit it off well and Ruby was trying to interact with the white head who was trying to ignore her as she inserted herself between her and me.

My attention was divided between Pyrrha who wanted to catch up on lost time as we chattered to each other over long distant social media as we talked about various topics mainly training, what we've been up to ect. Wiess in my opinion was trying to get both Pyrrha and I on board with the idea of being on a team with her.

Soon though we all cleaned up and changed into our respective combat gear before heading to the cafeteria to have breakfast.

The selection was a very wide range of food from bacon, eggs, beans, cereal, pancakes and omelettes.

Same thing goes for the beverages.

Ether way it was a small affair, small scuffle from Ruby and Wiess over who sat near me while Pyrrha sat to my other side while Nora went to a chinse looking boy with black hair and a pink streak through it carrying a large amount of pancakes.

I saw Blake but she had already finished her thus went to the locker room to probably check her gear

Soon though my table group to headed for the locker room, the only thing in there for me was two Hammer type pistol handgun and a large combat knife that was strapped to my left shoulder, the large side arms would be my back ups for situations were creating an weapon took to long thus they placed on my thighs for quick reach and use.

"so with us three together along with probably another well capable fighter we could all form an effective team that would be unbeatable" wises was still going on with the idea of being in the same team as her, she was very determined that I would have to give her.

"well I think it would great, I would very much like to be with Yin, but I think I'll see where the chips fall into place" Pyrrha said taking out a Greek looking shield and sword/rifle/spear hybrid weapon, placing both on her back.

"you should consider that we could be on completely different teams as we do not know if it's a random chance or something else entirely, for you may be with someone who is the opposite of you and you both have to work together to sort out an effective way to fight together" I say as I securing my handguns to my side and checking to see my knife is strapped in neatly.

I see that Ruby and Yang were ready and were coming over.

"you ready sis" Ruby said excitedly the little red hood gothic reaper obviously jumping at joy for what we may be doing and probably thinking of way to try to get on a team with Yang and I on it.

"I could say the same to you" I casually say closing my locker, turning to yang I fail to not stare at her choices of attire, she was smirking at my stare.

"don't lose yourself sis, you might make mistake" she say voice full of mirth, I just snort and roll my eyes at her trying to push my buttons

"I still fail to understand why you would wear those sorts of cloths to battle Grimm, humans I understand but your not going to distract a soulless beast."

"oh its not for the Grimm dear sister" it only took a second to understand what she meant I groaned loudly for it while pinching the bridge of my nose when Yang giggled at my reaction

"what you two talking about" Ruby chirped

"when your 18 Ruby" I gaze at her then slightly to Wiess "though I get the feeling that it may be sooner I tell you during this year" Ruby only looked more confused

"huh" she tilted her head to side slightly which so was pretty dam cute

"you'll understand one day, be it through yang and I or maybe someone else, until then" I would of said but-

/can all firs year students head to beacon cliff for initiation, I repeat can all first year students head to beacon cliff for initiation /

"well you hared the lady let's move"

[]

The walk to the cliff overviewing the emerald forest was quick though I had to keep ruby from using her speed semblance to make a mad dash for the meeting point as she would most certainly get lost and miss the start of our initiation.

When we got there the headmaster and his assistant directed us over interesting pedestals and from a structural grasp, I saw that these pedestals had a history of launching many other students into the forest below.

"for many generations, this forest has been the place were many hunters and huntresses of today started their journeys in life and become some of the best of their time, it is a tradition that has been done for many years, and today you all will partake and follow the footsteps of so many before you" he then nods to his assistant

"now many of you have heard several rumers going around stating that you be sorted into teams, let put all of those to rest, because you'll be given teams…today" some of the students shifted nervously to her stern voice but deep down they were eager and excited

"now, teams are decided on many factors but at the start you all will be paired up in only two man teams, hopefully someone you can work well with, and with said the first person you lay your eyes on will become your partner for the next four years here. For instruction for your initiation is rather simple, once you sent out and found your partner, you should head north where you'll find an abandon ruin, there you'll collect only one relic between you and your partner, once that is done you shall regroup back here, do not hesitate to destroyer everything in your path to complete your objective, or you will die" there was a heavy silence that followed his declaration.

"now then before we begin are there any question…none…good, now take your positions"

One by one the first years were all catapulted off their pedestals straight to the forest.

Looking to her side Yin saw Yang put on some aviator glasses before turning Ruby and her smiling putting thumbs up before she then shot up as well, soon Ruby went as well.

There was a click below my feet then I felt the pad lunch me into the air, my destination like many of my fellow students was the bright green forest.

Preparing myself I gather my combined power ready to create an object to stop my fall.

But once I felt I was starting to fall I created a wing suite catching the wind and allowing me to glide north to our objective.

Once I land I would have to head to the ruins and hopefully make eye contact with another student.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE I have to apologise to some people, I've been very lazy, trying to quit gambling, going to a psychologist to get my mental heath in the green, dog possibly under threat of death, the usual, I also have to apologise to about 3 people who don't like this story,**

 **Now that's over here a new thing for you also stop complaining about people's ideas**

A breeze carried a single yellow leaf along its current through the emerald forest

It kept going, passing by peaceful waving bushes and under the tall trees of the forest

It passed by many animals, deer's grazing on the grass, passing by bunnies returning to their burrows.

Eventually it landed gentle on a smooth dirt patch which had a ray of light from the sun shining on it

It sat there not moving, simply laying their as the tress rustled above, the birds chirped on their branches and some more

Everything their around that lone leaf solidified the sense of peace.

It small area was a paradise.

Then if not so suddenly a upper body of a beewolf smashed into the ground so roughly it crushed the leaf.

The wolf howled an unholy shirk across the forest as it dispersed into black smog.

More of its kind rushed passed its none-existing corpse, all spawns of an evil so primal that it dammed nothing more than absolute destruction of life, all were sprinting towards a being that held the strongest sense of life, an aura which drove them all to extinguish at all cost.

Eventually they came upon Yin who was holding a handgun in her right and her shoulder knife in the left.

Dancing around countless dark horrors, surgically stabbing and slicing necks and vital areas of the beast while firing her handgun every so often in between the eyes of the wolves, Yin traced five plain steel swords launching them into a Ursa major that tried to sneak up on her from behind into a pin cushion.

She then rolled to the side letting to black wolves smash into each other but not before leaving an incendiary grenade behind lighting up the beast in fire, as they died from fire Yin kept herself moving through the forest.

Whipping out her other handgun Yin fired single shots to many types of Grimm's faces, the size of the round and their explosive tips making short work of the black abominations.

Eventually Yin made it out of the dense forest and into a wide open clearing, from the loos of it there was a large set of ruins and with reinforced eyes she could see her sisters, Blake, Wiess, Nora and a chinses looking boy.

|PROXIMITY ALERT| INCOMING HOSTILE GRIMM CONTACT IN 9 SECONDS\

Any other further observations were immediately put on hold as a Beowulf leapt from behind her.

Forcing herself to kneel the wolf Grimm passed only an inch from touching her hair, it tumbled on the ground in front of her before getting back up and then tried to leap at her again only to have Gea Bolg violently shoved down its throat before piercing from behind its neck, however the force behind the stab strike ripped its head off.

Yin then saw Pyrrha rush past her in a panicked sprint, she considered it for a moment before feeling large crashes in the forest behind her so bolting from her crouch position and sprinting to match Pyrrha's paste she gazed behind to see the mother of all giant scorpion burst from the Woodline.

With the sight of the scorpion Grimm Yin picked up the pace and soon she was nearly at blurring speeds, she was going so fast that she had to scope of Pyrrha into a fireman's carry as she was going to slow and would probably not do well against the deathstalker on her own.

Yin with an embarrassed Pyrrha left the giant scorpion in their dust trail or specifically Yins.

They quickly arrived too the other 5 girls and lone boy by skidding to a stop. Yang had a slight smirk on her lips upon seeing me carrying Pyrrha.

"great the gangs all here now we can die together" but as soon as she said that.

"not if I can help it" ruby immediately took off leaving behind a trail of red roses leading to the Grimm that Yin left behind.

To Yin her mind slowed time down calculating the odds of the action that ruby took, the way her scythe was positioned, the speed she was going and how the deathstalker was obviously already prepared to counter and the nevermore in the sky.

[CONCLUSION: RUBY WILL NOT SURVIVE IF NO IMMEDIATE ACTION IS TAKEN]

Dropping Pyrrha down and summoning a speed unit which augmented her leg and core muscle fibres to be thicker and stronger while opening them opening them up to receive oxygen much more quickly.

And then just like that, a large crack was where she once was.

As she sped at such a fast rate towards her sister, Ruby was already knocked away from the scorpion and was now trying to avoid the razor sharp feathers that were fired by the nevermore, but one feather pierced through her cloak pinning her in place, as she struggled to free her priced cloak the deathstalker was already bringing down its oversized stinger to kill her.

However as ruby was putting her arms up in futile defence and eyes closed not wanting to see the sight before her, she soon noted that no strike came, she hesitantly looking up her eye widened in awe as she saw her sister Yin standing in front of her holding the golden stinger with her two hands.

She had been saved once again by her perfect sister, she briefly for that moment thought about how strong she was and how weak she was for nearly dying, there were sometimes were she wished that she could be just like Yin, she was strong, fast, intelligent, great with the kitchen, and famous across the world, and most of all, she loved and treated her like how any other older sibling would.

But there was that feeling of separation despite their closeness, a sense of inferiority when she stayed by her side, she was so perfect it casted a shadow over her and her other older sister.

When she came back to reality these feelings would be increased as she saw her sister then throw the stinger of the Grimm to the side and with her semblance create an oversized hammer and under hand swing it.

The hammer made contact with the mouth of the Grimm, visibly cracks showed and some pieces of the creatures mouth fragmented off as the kinetic force of the strike forced it a far few feet away.

As the Grimm stumbled to get up, a white blur passed Yin and Ruby.

It soon revelled to be Wiess as she used her rapier installed with the ice dust setting freeze the Grimm's partly with the aid of her glyphs.

With the danger over Wiess walked over to them and Ruby who was hug tackled by Yang who was fussing over her for any injury's and her partner Blake watching on with a small smile.

As Yang was done worrying over Ruby the two sisters noticed how Yin looked and both grew nervous, their looks were picked up on by the rest of the teens as Yin approached her half-sister.

Ruby was squirming a bit as Yin was in front of her.

"Ruby" the girl in questioned tried but failed not to flinch when she heard the seriousness of Yins voice.

"I am disappointed in you with what you just did, you charged in blindly towards an opponent you had no hope in winning against on your own, you foolishness struck where the armour was thickest and even failed to take in account of the nevermore being in the area" each word struck Ruby like she being punched, each and every word spoken was true, she was disappointed in herself for she just did, she was shaking, thinking that she messed up her chance to prove to her family, prove to her would be classmates, partner, the school, and most importantly, to Yin that she was ready, that she was strong.

But all she did was show how childish she is, she hang her head down in shame.

Though in a brief moment of surprise she felt arms wrap around her and her face was in in-between two large mounds, but she knew that she was brought into a warm comforting hug, she looked up a bit and saw her sister face was now sporting a worried look. As she spoke again.

"you could of died right now, if I didn't move while I did, you could of died, do have any idea how much pain everyone would be in if you died" the seriousness of her voice was gone and replaced with a soothing tone, very motherly, she heard that was so much from her it wasn't right, it was always like this, when she was in trouble or if Yang or dad was down, she would always fill a slot that was only meant for a mother, she did it so well, too well it wasn't right.

"please Ruby, promise me that you won't do that again, promise me that" Ruby could only nod, her anxiety was gone her fear and self-loathing as well, Yin was just that good at cheering her up, just like her mother.

Yin released her from their hug and patted ruby on the head, glancing at Yang she nodded and sported a massive smirk seeing the commotion had been resolved but deep down, she had similar feelings Ruby had for her perfect sister.

Yin scanned the area for a bit, the scorpion was down but would eventually break free from in its prison of ice, the bird was staring to circle back and time of day was drawing to a close, they needed to move.

"alight everyone, grab your relics now, we need to get moving before we get more unneeded pests." A quick jog back to the temple ruins where everyone else was waiting, Yin noted that Pyrrha had grabbed a white rook piece and ruby collected the white knight piece.

She would of made an extra thought on the situation but the sound of distant crack drew her head, and low and behold, the ice keeping the deathstalker contained had been destroyed, and it was glaring at them with a hatred to match.

The noise convinced everyone else that it was time, so wordlessly all 8 teens fled to the cliffs of Beacon.

What must have been at least ten minutes of solid running through the undergrowth of the emerald forest, dodging trees and shrubbery alike and slaying the odd Grimm dumb enough to get in their way. They burst through the tree line to see the cliff and a large set of ruins connecting to the cliffside and the only way across was what looked like a slightly crumbling stone bridge.

However a large shadow flew over the top of them and it was the massive form of the nevermore, it flew all the way to the ruins and perched on top of a arch way while letting out an unholy screech which dared them to just try to approach it.

While everyone took cover behind collapsed stone pillars muttering on how to get pass, the sound of splintering wood and shaking of trees turned their heads back were they came from to see the all too familiar deathstalker burst out from the tree line once again spotting them before charging with its on screech towards them.

"dam, everybody move to the ruins now, Nora provide cover fire" with that said all teen sprinted to the ruined bridge while avoiding razor sharp feathers that were launched by the bird Grimm, that soon was exploding in pink as Nora's grenade launcher was firing, as fired shot after pink shot, the giant deathstalker approached from behind and would of render Nora in half with its pincers it did not succeed.

With the quick intervention from Ren, the Asian looking boy who was with Nora, he effortlessly pulled Nora out of the way and in a burst of speed they were both heading for the ruins all while their retreat was covered by Pyrrha firing her rifle/spear/sword hybrid at the eyes of the Grimm which in turned blocked all shots with its pincers.

The distraction from this halted the creatures advance for a small bit till Wiess jumped in and using a glyph jumped both herself and Pyrrha away from the Grimm towards the rest of the team.

With everyone safe together and just now crossing the stone bridge that led further into the ruins hanging from the cliff face.

Till time slowed down and from the corner of my eye I could tell why.

[PROXIMITY WARRING]

\ADULT CLASS NEVERMORE APPROACHING AT HIGH SPEEDS COLLISION IMMINENT/

-AVOIDANCE IMPOSSIBLE##

[ALERTHIGH PROBABILITY OF USER BEING INTENDED TARGET=SURVIVAL HIGH}

ALLY'S SURVIVAL CHANCE HIGH WARNING 45%PROBABILITY OF SEPARATION OF FORCES

++TACTICAL OPTIONS PENDING++

==-SOLUTION FOUND-==

With my mind made up and accepting of my options and with the shifting of correct positioning.

The nevermore smashed into the stone bridge completely destroying it and separating the team.

Pyrrha Nora and Ren managed where on the side with the quickly approaching scorpion and Ruby Yang Blake and Wiess on the ruins.

As the four gathered themselves they quickly noticed that Yin was missing.

And before there distressed thoughts could be heard Blake thankfully spotted a flash of yellow on the nevermore which was circling back.

What they saw stunned them.

Yin who climb up to the monsters face summoned two swords that curved into hooks.

Then in swift motion Yin impaled both unholy red eyes of the Grimm, it shrieked out in pain tossing and turning in the air franticly having now lost all sight.

Holding on tightly with minimal effort yin violently yanked the hook blades in many directions forcibly getting the Grimm to turn in her appointed direction.

Her target was the deathstalker and she had the perfect projectile.

As she directed the rebellious bird to her target, the three teens who were facing the deathstalker were losing ground.

Ren was holding his side, aura healing the damage but his shields were down to 12%, Nora was firing her grenade launcher to force the Grimm back a few steps while Pyrrha was doing a great job at making very little visible damage on the things exoskeleton.

They been pushed to the edge of the ruined stone bridge and it was very unstable as the Grimm kept creeping closer its weight was adding more to the strain; cracks were being made and pieces of stone and dirt were falling to the abyss.

But hearing a pained screech they looked up to see Yin riding the nevermore and was quickly approaching.

It clear what was about to happen and so Yin letting go of the hook blade jumped off the back of the Grimm doing a backflip in mid-air while summoning a thruster pack with blue jet flames igniting to slow her decent, she watched passivity as the blinded Grimm smash into the deathstalker.

They were sent tumbling, crashing into pillars and uplifting small rocks and dirt, their limbs twisting and breaking with the sound of violent cracks and screams of agony, the first to die was the nevermore, its form slowly dissipating into black smoke and deathstalker with all six legs broken and its pincers ripped apart and stinger trapped under a boulder its mandibles were twitching.

It hissed out in pain and defiance, it was still being driven by the never ending desire to kill, to reap and main the souls in front of it, it wounds were an inconvenience it was only interested in the deaths of its pray.

Its death came with Yin casually walking up to its face with her hammer type handgun.

With a slight pull of the trigger the last sound of the trial ended with a bang.

[]

"from this day forth you shall be led by…Ruby Rose" the whole room clapped and cheered the new team of students who were in turn excited about it as well.

Yin smirked, seeing the reason in why her sister was made leader of her team which was ironically named after her.

"can we now have our final new students enter the stage"

Hearing the call I stand with 3 other students, the same ones I fought with in the forest,

After walking up on the stage and standing Infront of our new headmaster we waited for him to continue.

"Yin Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Li Ren. The four of you have collected the white rook pieces, from this day forth you shall be led by…Yin Xiao Long." Crowed cheered again and I heard my name being called out, no doubt from Yang and Ruby.

Gazing up to the screen I see that our names were arranged into place for a team name to make sense, team Yearn [YRNN] my team I..I I ?..}}{**w-099hhaw9aa83tt

)(&th-e0y alllllll***! dIEd||?_++##beaa_CUs **o yOOOO}}{uu #$$$

Static filled my eyes as flashes of a fiery sky and falling corpse along with broken machinery littered the ground with large looms of fire reaching the sky's

***yooooO##88[000Ou'':::[UNKNOWN ERRORRRR] WWillllll##!88[ATTEEMPTED REASTARRT]

SYSTEM RESTART SUCCESSFUL ABNORMALITIES CONTAINED CLEAR TO PROCEED

My sight returned and I quickly noticed that my team just started leaving the stage and I quickly followed.

THAT WAS CLOSE

[]

I was currently exiting the bathroom of my teams room after changing out of my jogging gear as I'd went for a run at in the morning as my mind was still fixing the damage caused by my near melt down from yesterday caused by…IT…so this left me with to short my stuff out in the night as sleeping was not a good idea.

So by shutting down parts of my mind to allow them to fully rest I was fully moved in by 1 and so I decided to use my free time to make contact with my informants to see what was happing around Vale

But I got nothing of value pop up, so I decided to go for a long run in the Emerald Forest till the sun rose up.

As I collected my books for classes that would start at 9am I idly noted that two of my team members were still in bed while my long distant friend was out of bed but not in the room, I assume that she went on her own morning run.

So shoving the two awake I managed to get them fully clothed and ready for the day albeit grumbly from the half-awake boy and girl.

And when Pyrrha came back and got herself cleaned and ready we headed to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Getting our food was a quick ordeal as they we were some of the first students in the area, though I oddly did not see Ruby Yang or there team members anywhere in the cafeteria which is odd as usually they be way up before this time as I was the main cook of the house back then.

Once we had our trays sitting on a table, we all went over our timetables for semester 1 term 1

Monday: Grimm study 9 to 11, general study 11 to 12, lunch 12 to 1, history 1 to 4

Tuesday: Grimm study 9 to 11, general study 11 to 12, lunch 12 to 1, dust study 1 to 4

Wednesday: geography 9 to 10, combat class 10 to 12, lunch 12 to 1, free time 1 to 4

Thursday: history 9 to 11, aura training 10 to 12, lunch 12 to 1, dust study 1 to 4

Friday: general study 9 to 11, aura training 11 to 12, lunch 12 to 1, combat training 1 to 4

Saturday: optional learning sessions 9 to 4

Sunday: optional learning session 9 to 4

"hey Yin, where were you this morning as when I got up, I couldn't find you in your bed and I didn't see you on my run". Pyrrha said grabbing my attention

"I was also on a run this morning but I guess we missed each other" I answered her question but I could see she wanted to say more and with a quick mind probe to her front thoughts I responded.

"yes you can join me in the morning" I saw her pause looking confused for only a small amount of seconds before she smiled brightly and nodded to convey her mood.

Soon as the minutes rolled by towards 9, I still noted that team RWBY were still not here leading me to believe they slept in or had take away breakfast at an earlier time which I highly doubt, but oh well guess they'll have to treat this as a learning experience.

So here my team was in the classroom sitting in the second first row that elevated the seats and before the clock hand struck 9 my sisters and their team came rushing through the door red faced and huffing and puffing.

They setting them selves in the same row on the right side of my team, Ruby to my right her partner next to her and my twin then her partner. And with simple his and hellos the teacher arrived.

A man who could only be described as portly man out of his prime, white hair and bushy white eyebrows and moustache that hid both his eyes and mouth.

"Huntsmen" he bellowed out to the class, his voice deep and old sounding but caught a hint of a British accent.

"Huntresses" I don't like they way he blinked at my sister and I.

"I would like to personally greet you all to a new exciting start of the semester"

'oooohhhh yyyyeeaahhhh' a random individual yelled at the very back of the class but I didn't bother to turn my head to the bloke as I may never remember him in the future

"now then for today and for your lesson in future with me we are going to be studying our most atrocious foes" soon grabbing a long extendable stick he started rolling down various different types of Grimm poster on the chalk board behind him in a series of sequences.

"demons, monsters, prowlers of the night, m'yes the Grimm come in many forms and names throughout the world, but I merely refer to them as prey mmhmhmaha" he took a pause letting his intro duction to the course sink in.

"now then as I stated earlier, we will be studying our foes in various ways and exploiting there many weaknesses, understanding their behaviours and how to depose of them effectively…but first a story, about me when I was a young lad with my grandfather and our various encounters and adventures…" at this point the lesson became a story telling time.

Make no mistake he was indeed telling the class a very long winded story of his childhood youth in very expressive ways.

"though he smelled like cabbages, in very nice way by the way, he was also like an ox"

Case an point, and while the entire time he was talking sounded like it was very much of topic for the past hour a half and he voice was quite literally putting the whole class to sleep, he was actually telling us how to effectively kill the Grimm in his story.

"and though the wild Arconaught could see us from all sides it never saw the blade thrown coming from below its massive body"

Arconaught, giant spiders basically, bout the same size as a death stalker newborn as an adult, armoured nearly all over there body except for eyes, mouth and undercarriage. They hang on their webs high above the trees or in caves waiting for something to kill, though these creature are very intelligent even from birth and showed much sadistic behaviour where they will play with their food and do other depravity's to their victims before ending it, their eyes can see 360 and above but not below themselves, so when approaching one make sure to divide its attention and get someone under it.

"so the moral of the story is that a huntsmen is brave, a huntsmen is diligent, a huntsmen is always ready for anything and is patient. So which of you believe you fit all these criteria's"

A hand slammed on a desk to my right waking ruby from a nap as her partner with one had up looking rather very annoyed and frustrated and with eyes that showed me that wanted to prove themselves

"I do sir" she nearly yelled in her demanding voice

The professor merely chuckled "well alright then, come and meet your opponent"

How the heck did that cage get there and why is there a Borastruck in it.

Wiess, Ruby's partner was now dressed in her combat uniform which was a white dress and she was in high heels with a dust action rapier.

"let the hunt begin" the professor axe gun was then cutting the locks on the cage and none too soon the beat inside emerged.

It was demonic. Pitch black fur, bone white serrated armour and deep crimson eye.

I could feel nothing, it had no soul or anything, just instinct and a burning hatred a need to kill, to spill blood, a need to simply reap, to maim, to kill. It reminded me of myself when I…[KKr#%III#!LL!..\\]...lost it.

I shook my head lightly

Such thoughts were unneeded

Returning my attention I see that Wiess had now killed the Grimm and the bell

'was I really out of it' these episode were becoming very annoying to deal with ' I'm probably going to have to start locking certain section of my mind away again'

Leaving the class I noted that Wiess left in another direction in a huff with Ruby following close behind.

I could see my team an the BY get looks of concern.

"move on ahead, I'll see what I can do" while the Ren and Nora plus Blake moved on Pyrrha and Yang hesitated a bit before my eye met their and a silent assurance was conveyed

Walking along the halls I could hear them almost.

And then reaching a corner I decided to wait a bit an listen

"you have been acting like a child ever since you became the leader, you have done nothing but goofed around and shown no actually capability of leading, I have been training my whole life for this moment, I have should have been the leader or better yet I wish I could be led by Yin because she actually shows the fruits of her training, if you ask me Ozpin made a mistake"

Oh…I feel slightly angry but, I saw her swords history and I honestly can only feel pity towards Wiess

Wiess just passed not even noticing my own person as she left.

I turn the corner seeing Ruby holding back some tears.

I approached slowly to her letting my steps be heard. She turn to spot me only to run into me with her arms hugging me. I to hug her with one arm rubbing circles on her back while other stroking her hair

"was she right. Would she be better at leading, was Ozpin mistaken in letting me in" her uncertainty was rolling off her in waves, and I could tell she needed the right words to fix her

"Ruby, count the days we have been learning here for" she looked up at me, tears while not out were on the edge of her eyes, her face adopted an thinking pose

"this is our fist day though" there we go

"so how can she be right when the day is barely over, if you ask me, she just gazed over you without learning how great you truly are much like a cover of a book with a really beautiful story" I smiled warmly at her and wiped the tears away from her eyes as their shine was coming back.

"you're here not because of a mistake that Ozpin made, you're here because he believes in you and what you can achieve. Dad believes in you same with uncle Qrow and yang. I believe in you."

That did it she now is smiling again, and positive energy is now roaring back with newfound confidence. But she is still hesitant

"but what about Wiess, she been training all her life to be a leader"

I lightly shook my head

"you right about that and wrong. Yes, she knows what to do, she know how to lead, but she cant. She doesn't have something that you already have. You have your teams trust; well I guess one person trust as yang will always support your decisions no matter what. Wiess doesn't have their trust, and she has the right to blame her farther for that as he has created the image of a Schnee through his practices. He while giving Wiess everything she wanted has sabotaged her by making everyone see her as the Schnee heiress, not as Wiess the girl who wants to be a force of good."

I let it sink into her mind before I let go of her and pat her head gently while flashing a smile.

"show her how great you can be in your own way"

With that settled both Ruby and I left that empty hallway to the school cafeteria to re-join our respective teams.

[]

"welcome students, my name is Glynda Goodwitch and from here on out I will be your combat instructor for your time here at Beacon"

The head mistress spoke from down in the combat arena that this academy had right up to us, her class within the stands.

Everyone was garb in their combat attire and all were sitting with their own teams all with many different attitudes and from the history I saw from their weapons, many had unique personality's that affected their combat style.

"with the coming of the Vytal festival that our kingdom will be hosting, I can only understand that some of you wish to participate in the tournament, however before you go and apply your team for it know this, I will not allow teams who have one or two members not will to participate or those whose combat strength is far to below the recommended limit, once those area are sorted out only then I will allow your team entry…now that's out of the way will shall begin todays lesson with random match ups of one V one tournament style duals, when your name shows up on screen please come down and face your opponent"

With that said the class head turned up to the holographic screen which began rolling through a myriad of different student ID photos before stopping on many students faces.

Time flew and so did the matches.

Different students were showing off their own style and their own weaponry to go with said style, their techniques that they used all unique in their own way and the showcasing of their training towards that style shines brightly in that arena.

Many win many are defeated, Glynda pointed out strengths and weaknesses of all who fought one another showing her own prowess in pointing out said flaws and strengths no doubt she been through a lot in her time from the experience shows.

The history of her whip shows it all to me.

"right we have one more match to do before the conclusion of this class" she taps her tablet letting the randomisation of opponents spin on the big screen.

Soon it stops

"Carden Winchester and Yin Xiao Long please make your way to the floor"

I blinked at the mention of my name being called out, so slowly standing up and arching by back backwards with my hand into fist pushing into my back, I have and feel that satisfying pops and creaks of my bones.

Releasing a sigh I moved down the aisle of seats in the stands, vaguely aware of my team and my sisters cheering me on.

I glanced towards my opponent as he walks down the stands, his faces is smug, clearly amused and probably thinking of an easy victory against me, his posture is very confidant as he stands tall trying to look intimidating.

When we reached our respective sides of the arena, I look through my mind searching for the appropriate response to Carden.

His weapon a dust infused mace, when the mace strikes its target the user can use the dust inside to ignite to cause the desired effect of the type of dust which is stored in it. His mace currently holds regular explosive grade dust.

"are both adversaries ready" I just nod while cardan a yes mam Glynda nods her own head.

"good, let the match…BEGIN"

As soon as the word is given Carden takes out into a sprint with mace held high he fully intended the first strike to hit his target.

As for my-self

A summoned pair of tesla gauntlet in my hands were positioned into a boxers pose.

As Carden reached my position his mace came swinging down and the dust in it glowing ready to unleashed the explosive force stored inside.

However this was never meant to be.

My left hand shot out grabbing hold of Carden's right hand that he used for his strike. All the force put into his attack was gone, his movement halted so instantly it looked like time stop.

Carden in turn composed and tried to pry his wrist out of my hand. Meanwhile I reared back my left hand, the gauntlet sparked with electronic discharge as it powered up for its strike.

He saw why fist coming but it was far too late for him to react appropriately, as my tesla gauntlet smashed into his chest plate denting the armour into itself and connecting to the soft skin beneath, and then the electronic discharge happened.

His body rocketed away from me with blue electricity chasing after him. He impacted the arena floor in a crumpled mess of spasming limbs as the shock had yet to leave.

When he came to a stop, I casually gazed at his aura gauge, it was only 11% still in the yellow zone and the timer only elapsed into the 20 second mark, an improvement but his skill level is far lower than any other competitor in the mistral tournaments so there was no improvement.

Hearing heaving I see that he is struggling to stand he glares hatefully at me, normally people he get practically one-shotted would be very dazed and fearful at being disposed of so quickly but Carden, he's just hateful.

With effort he start charging again at me which raise a brow from me. He is not doing anything tactful. He's just running and screaming his head off at and mace yet again held far too high coming me in his charge.

So when closes the distant and just when he about to strike again in the same manner as before, I decide to do something different.

In a blink of an eye my hand clasped complete around Carden's face before with great strength I force him all the way onto the ground, smashing the back of his head into the ground before the rest of his body followed.

He ceases all movement and his aura flashed around him before shattering from existents and then a buzzer sound signalling the end of the match, releasing my hold on Carden's head I noted that he wasn't getting up.

Checking him over I confirmed that he was indeed out cold

"whops" I whispered under my breath "miss, I think I knocked him out" I called out to Glynda who in turn also checks Carden's condition.

"hm, well this is to be expected, can Mr Winchester team please carry him to the infirmary, miss Xiao Long you may return to your team. Right everyone that's all the time we have for today, we will continue these duals for the next few weeks."

[]


End file.
